someday this will end (and you will come back)
by ariniad
Summary: Ia percaya lelaki itu akan berhenti. Tetapi bukan di sini. - - Slice of Life - - AU - - Vanilla EruRi


**Sinopsis:** Ia percaya lelaki itu akan berhenti. Tetapi bukan di sini. | Slice of Life - AU | Vanilla EruRi

I have a thing with Erwin as a traveler or something (as long as he's traveling around the world and _happy_ ) and Levi is silent as night and looking far west like he can catch even a sliver of the man's shadow. A free man that you could never tame and put on a cage. To hurting and build them up after. Because love is about rises and falls and I love my baes. **vvv**

/GA /KAMU CUMA NYAKITIN LEVI SADARRR

(Somehow saya ngerjain ini sambil dengerin Never Let Me Go dari Lana Del Rey lol. Just that laid back and needy on the same time I suppose.)

 **Disc:** SnK by Isayama Hajime and I own (and mind) my derps. DIS IS DERPS I'M OFF NOW KBYE THANKS FOR READING.

(Crosspost dari AO3. Most of my recent fics are.)

Cover pic bukan punya saya.

.

* * *

.

.

Ia bertemu pria itu di akhir Agustus. Gelombang panas menghantam di pertengahan hari dan kerah bajunya lembab, rasanya tidak berguna kipas angin ditempelkan di langit-langit dan berputar. Begitu pula robekan kardus yang ia gunakan untuk mereduksi gerah. Orang-orang nampak seperti zombie, berjalan gontai dan terduduk lemas menghindari sinar matahari yang menerjang melalui jendela kembar di bagian depan bistro. Hela napas keluar terpaksa karena ia tahu bahwa tidak bisa begitu saja mengusir mereka semua dari tempat usahanya walau ingin. Lagipula, penampilan mereka sudah begitu menyedihkan.

Kerincing bel pintu diikuti penampakan map besar, untuk yang pertama kali dapat disadari. Lalu mata biru yang menatapnya begitu lebar sebelum sepotong senyum ramah dan kata-kata pembuka berbahasa Inggris seperti, 'halo, apa kabar, masi ada tempat di sini?' menyapa dalam ritme santai namun cepat. Aksen selatan yang biasanya hanya ia dengar di film Barat. Levi terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

Pria ini membawa bau matahari dan keringat yang begitu menyengat hingga raut datarnya tanpa sadar mengerucut. Dirinya memutar tumit kaki ke belakang sekadar menutupi reaksi sepersekian sekon di wajah.

"Pesanan?"

"Set makan siang. Aku tak keberatan menu apa pun." Ada lengan likat menempel meja barnya. Ew _ew_. Ia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu, dari suara saja ia sudah bisa menduga. "Dan sekotak besar jus? Tak masalah jus apa, aku lumayan kehausan."

Levi berhasil menguasai diri dan berbalik, gelas air di tangan diambil dari dispenser yang tak jauh dari jangkauan.

Pria itu nampak terpana dan memandang gelas yang ia pegang dengan intensitas yang sama seperti khalifah tersesat di gurun sahara yang menemukan oasis. Levi mengangkat alis. Oh.

Kasihan.

"Jika kau tak keberatan menunggu." ia taruh gelas di hadapan sang pria dan berjalan menuju dapur, nada bicaranya terselip permohonan maaf. Acuh pada kenyataan bahwa pria itu telah menandaskan dua ratus mililiter air putih dengan hitungan rekor dunia, bahkan sebelum ia mencapai kenop pintu. Levi berpikir untuk membawakan pesanan kedua terlebih dahulu dan mungkin juga kraker dan anggur sebelum ada turis yang mati kelaparan dalam bistronya. Bakal jadi skandal yang tidak bagus buat bisnis.

Lihat betapa cemerlang biru laut itu ketika ia datang. Levi dapat menarik sebelah sudut bibir jika bukan karena ia seorang setan alas yang susah tersenyum, terlebih dalam konteks iseng pada orang asing. Jadi ia hanya mengedutkan sebelah otot wajah dan menaruh sepiring kecil kraker dan anggur beserta botol besar jus apel di meja bar. Nanti ia akan membawa botol kedua bersama menu yang dipesan.

" _Enjoy_."

"Oh, bakalan." kekeh yang _boy-ish,_ tak ia sangka. "Anda baik sekali. Trims."

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa dan gelombang yang riuh dalam perutnya ini cuma hoax. Sangat hoax.

.

* * *

.

Dalam topik pembicaraan ketiga Levi belajar bahwa nama pria ini adalah Erwin Smith. Berkebangsaan Amerika dan sedang dalam masa liburan.

"ini pertama kalinya aku ke Maroko," cengir sok remaja itu lagi, demi Tuhan. "Lumayan membingungkan karena aku hanya punya satu teman dan saat ini dia sedang di Agadir, padahal aku berada di Fez begini."

"Jauh juga."

"Yah," menggaruk tengkuk sembari meminum jus dengan tangan kiri. Jam tangan digital berbahan dasar karet membuat Levi sadar akan kemungkinan orang ini bisa jadi adalah salah satu anggota komunitas _National Geographic_. _How romantic_. "Kurasa aku hanya ingin pergi, dan tidak memikirkan macam-macam. Kautahu, impuls. Tapi begitu sampai, rasanya kagok juga. Sedikit merasa bodoh, kenapa tak kupilih lokasi di mana temanku berada? Uh. Dan sekarang aku tak tahu harus ke mana."

Levi berpikir tentang kode tetapi berpikir lebih baik daripada itu. Erwin terlihat begitu kesusahan dan raut mukanya jujur berkata bahwa ia tidak punya ide, jadi Levi beranjak dari duduknya dan memeriksa lemari kecil di balik meja bar, setumpuk brosur pariwisata Fez yang dibagi untuk bistronya dan untungnya cetakan baru, jadi mungkin berguna.

Levi tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapat tambahan teman antar benua.

.

.

(Levi juga memberinya tips tentang bagaimana pergi ke Agadir lewat jalan darat, dan sergapan tangan besar di kedua pipi juga ciuman pada puncak kepalanya samasekali tak terduga.)

.

* * *

.

Pertengahan September Erwin akan kembali ke California. Hampir tiga minggu mereka tak pernah bertemu dan sekedar berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat ("Aku ada di mana?", "Detil daerah sekitarmu, _please_.", "Um...", "Fotonya saja deh.", "Ok", "Kau di Marrakech. _Geez_ , ini bodoh. Marrakech terkenal dan kau tak tahu?"), sehingga ia agak kaget ketika Erwin menyapanya dari depan bistro; mengetuk kaca jendela dan melambai. Levi kira jantungnya bakal copot.

Bukannya apa, tapi orang ini penampilannya mengerikan sekali Levi hampir mengira ada pembunuh serial mampir ke daerah ini.

"Kau jorok." Poni yang memanjang dan dibiarkan menyebar di dahi juga brewok. Ia tidak melebih-lebihkan, itu brewok. Erwin masuk dan Levi menyemprot ruangan dengan pengharum, Erwin tertawa.

"Ouch, kejam sekali." Dia menyampirkan ransel dan jaket kulit yang lusuh di samping kursi yang diduduki, dan Levi memicingkan mata memberi banyak nilai minus hanya dengan delikan cepat pada setiap poin di badan Erwin. Ia dapat sepuluh.

"Aku hanya habis bersenang-senang. Aku tak perlu memikirkan soal penampilan, kurasa." Kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja dan dia menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya bak model pasta gigi. Sudut-sudut mata tertarik dan dagu terangkat; menyombongkan diri tapi percuma dengan penampilan gembel begini, Levi tetap merasa jijik. "Romantisme petualangan."

"Duh, stop." Keningnya sakit jadi ia mengurutnya. Levi mendelik lagi. "Setidaknya jangan jadi gorila begitu kau mampir ke sini. Minimal cukur kumis. Harga pencukur kumis ga membuatmu bangkrut juga."

"Nah."

Ia memutar bola mata.

.

"Pulang, huh?"

"Yap. Kurasa."

"Dan... kau sudah berkeliling banyak tempat, huh? Kuharap pengalamanmu selama berada di sini menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan itu relatif." Spaghetti memutari ujung garpu dan Erwin melahapnya. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai. "Yang mana pun, aku dapat pengalamanku, kurasa. Itu lebih penting."

Pria kecil mengangkat alis. "Itu menarik?"

"Sangat." Bulatan penuh energi dan Levi punya dugaan bahwa lelaki ini bahagia, terlepas dari hal apa yang telah terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu. "Aku kehilangan kamera digitalku, sih. Canon EOS 5D Mark III."

" _Ouch._ " Sulit untuk mengerti definisi bahagia versi Erwin di sini.

"Yah, _all in all_ , semuanya jadi pelajaran berharga. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati kalau memilih tempat untuk tidur siang, misalnya. Dan kursi taman dicoret dari daftar."

"Itu kau yang bodoh." Dapat terdengar hela napas panjang dalam ucapannya.

Erwin hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup, Levi. Tamannya indah."

.

* * *

.

.

Setahun berlalu sesantai es loli dan kerik jangkrik. Musim panas kembali. Ada yang datang ke bistro hanya untuk berteduh, ia mendelik.

Ponsel bergetar dan tangannya langsung menyambar. Mengirim pesan terasa seperti adiksi.

(Ia tidak keberatan.)

 _._

 _Ontario, Kanada._

Dua thumbnail kecil untuk tautan gambar. Levi memeriksa kedua-duanya.

 _Lucu juga karena baru sekali aku berkunjung ke Kanada setelah sekian lama hidup berdekatan. Eh, tidak juga sih, aku di ujung selatan soalnya. Ah well aku menikmati Niagara dan sedang merenung filosofis di sini, karena itu keharusan._

Satu foto gerbang air yang mengarah ke bawah dan satunya lagi... awalnya susah mengidentifikasi karena sosok ini membelakangi matahari namun ketika Levi tersadar apa, ia tidak bisa menahan letupan udara yang keluar dari mulut. Ia membekap bibirnya sebelum tawa menjadi.

Apa-apaan pria satu ini.

.

(Isi pesan darinya selalu menyenangkan.)

.

.

 _._

 _Aku sedang minum kopi di kafe. Sehabis ini aku ke Belize, lintas batas negara saja ha ha_

 _Secara ilegal._

Dari mana kumis hitam dan topi sombrero itu? Ah, lupakan. Levi lebih tidak tahan dengan gayanya memelintir kumis dan tertawa macam penjahat kampungan. Dan kelingking, jangan lupa kelingking.

 _._

 _Sudah, stop. You're killing me._

 _._

 _A ha, aku menunggu itu. ;D_

 _Aku dapat view bagus dari gua kristal di Nacia btw._

Lima thumbnail.

Levi terkesiap.

 _._

 _WHOA_

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

Tanpa sadar setiap hari ia selalu menunggu pesan datang.

.

.

* * *

.

SMS beralih ke Whatssap. Dan Whatssap menjadi Skyipr. Terkadang surel jika pria itu punya terlalu banyak cerita dan sedang sibuk. Peralihan yang perlahan namun pasti dan mudah diterima, karena apalah gunanya memiliki teman seorang petualang namun kau tidak pernah menerima sensasi pengalaman kedua dari mereka?

Erwin bercerita tentang mata air alami bawah tanah di Meksiko, pula bercerita tentang Bolivia. Salar de Uyuni, Valle de la Luna, Illimani― nampaknya dia tergila-gila dengan Bolivia melebihi dari saat bercerita tentang Great Blue Hole di Belize atau pun _Riviera_ dan kopi organik Meksiko, tapi mungkin itulah sebuah perjalanan. Ketika hal baru tersedia dan lebih menarik, maka perhatian pun beralih. Maka yang lama jadi tidak begitu membanggakan lagi, karena kau telah meninggalkannya.

Levi memerhatikan refleksi langit di bawah kaki basah Erwin.

* * *

"Apa alasanmu berpetualang?"

Hari begitu teduh dan Levi menatap arak-arakan awan dari bawah beranda. Layar ponsel menunjukkan pria pirang yang pula menatap ke kejauhan. Sepoi meniup anak-anak rambut dan dia menutup mata. Bulu matanya terlalu lentik hingga ikut melambai.

Dan Levi terlalu perhatian pada hal remeh. Lagi. Memalukan.

" _Aku hanya ingin pergi._ " Ketika safir memandangnya, Levi tahu bahwa lelaki ini orang yang terlalu jujur. Begitu jujur hingga dadanya penuh dan sesak; begitu banyak yang bisa diungkap namun lebih banyak omong kosong yang ia pikirkan. Lebih banyak kata-kata tidak pantas. Dan pasti terdengar salah dan menyedihkan, hingga mampu membuatnya berhenti berhubungan dengan Erwin. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibir dan mencoba untuk diam.

Namun―

"Tanpa tujuan?"

" _Tidak juga._ " Kedua tangannya meregang di atas kepala. " _Bukan berarti jika aku tidak menetapkan sebuah tujuan yang pasti maka perjalananku ini sia-sia. Itu hanya sebuah proses._ " Senyum santai. " _Berpetualang tanpa tujuan itu proses. Baik atau buruk pengalaman yang kudapat, berhasil apa tidak, aku tak keberatan. Karena itu juga proses. Dan jika pada akhirnya aku akan sampai pada sebuah destinasi dan... kautahu, menjadikannya akhir dari ini semua, maka akan jadi begitu. Walau jujur saja, aku tidak yakin apa aku mau berhenti untuk menetap, sekarang ini. Mencari. Merasa penasaran. Kurasa itu sudah jadi sifat dasar manusia._

" _Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti merasakan perasaan semacam itu._ "

Ujung matanya terasa panas dan napasnya sedikit memburu. Levi mengenggam erat benda di tangannya hingga meninggalkan sidik jari pada layar sentuh. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk membersihkannya saat komunikasi ini berakhir.

"Kau akan kembali ke sini?" Ia perlu mengepak satu ton keberanian untuk mengatakan hal barusan. Karena takut, karena merasa tak aman. Tempatnya berdiri begitu rapuh terlihat, kini. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Diam. " _Aku tidak tahu,_ " memiringkan kepala dan mengedikkan bahu. " _Mungkin. Maroko menarik, lagipula._ "

Suaranya dibawa angin. Levi menganggap itu sebuah kebohongan.

.

Mereka bukan apa-apa. Hanya teman.

Hanya teman.

.

.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu jika saat itu tiba. Kautahu, destinasi terakhirku. Akan kukirim korespondensi jika perlu, karena pastinya ketika saat itu tiba bakal ada titik balik dalam kehidupanku dan aku tidak mau menjelaskannya lewat koneksi digital begini. Rasanya meremehkan._

 _._

" _Kau teman yang baik, Levi. Aku lega._ "

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _I just wanna go on more adventures._

 _Be around good energy._

 _Connect with people. Learn new things._

 _Grow._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Dua menjadi tiga. Musim berganti hingga Desember datang dan ia harus pergi ke Perancis. Tahun ini umurnya tigapuluh dua dan ia telah berjanji pada Mikasa untuk berkunjung, anak pertama wanita itu akan lahir pula bulan ini. Mereka ingin merayakannya bersama.

 _Perancis?_

Ia mengetik singkat. _Keponakanku akan melahirkan, dan ulangtahunku semakin dekat._ Tanpa sengaja ia tekan 'kirim' sehabis titik. Fuck. Ia lanjutkan menulis. _Jadi_

Getar.

 _Kau ulangtahun? Bulan ini?_

Satu alis naik.

 _Ya. Kenapa?_

 _Ah, ya ampun. Kau ulangtahun dan kau tak bilang-bilang?_

 _Well mungkin kau mau mengecek akun socmedku_

 _Levi_

 _Ok. Well, kupikir itu ga penting? Ayolah, kita hanya teman, bukan pacar._

Lama tak dibalas dan Levi pikir orang ini mungkin sedang sembelit. Hingga ia sadar apa yang ia kirim barusan.

"Ah, shit."

Percakapan mereka terputus di situ.

.

.

.

"Kau nampak murung."

Bola mata buramnya mengarah pada layar ponsel. Sesekali menggeser walau tak pasti ingin melakukan apa. Ia mendesis pada Eren. "Ga."

Eren melengos. "Seenggaknya jangan berwajah begitu. Kau hanya membuat Mikasa khawatir. Jika Mikasa khawatir bisa saja bayinya terpengaruh dan―"

"Aku tahu, Bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, _dieu_. Aku duapuluh lima, 'Om'." Anak ini mulai berani. Levi tak habis pikir, tapi jadi tertantang untuk meruntuhkan keberaniannya. Matanya menyipit dan tetap diam namun ternyata Eren membalas dengan ekspresi yang sama. Entah bagaimana yang terjadi sekarang adalah pertarungan adu pandang.

"Hei." Suara dari samping dan rambut pirang muncul. "Jika kalian terus begitu Mikasa bisa stres. Hentikan." Armin.

Eren beralih ke kamar utama dan bersama Mikasa sembari mencibir ketika punggungnya menghadap Levi, dan Armin duduk di sebelahnya. Ia masih terus menggeser layar. Lama hal ini berlangsung namun Levi tak sadar, hanya Armin yang merasa tak nyaman.

"Anda tahu," Armin membuka suara setelah kekosongan yang panjang dan mungkin sedikit rasa stres. "Biasanya orang yang terus-terusan memainkan ponsel tanpa tujuan itu pasti karena bosan. Atau sedang menunggu seseorang membalas pesan. Aku penasaran Anda tipe yang mana."

Ia menatap ke arah Armin. "Jangan mulai."

Pria yang lebih muda itu mengangkat kedua tangan. _Bingo_. "Aku bukannya ingin memulai pertengkaran, tapi, memang tidak biasanya kan Anda berwajah gusar seperti ini? Biasanya Anda selalu berhasil memasang wajah tenang." Lalu senyum perlahan merambat. "Dan jika aku tidak salah membaca, Anda jadi mudah gugup jika berurusan dengan seseorang. Secara emosional."

" _Armin_."

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Tawa simpel. "Tapi, serius, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Mungkin Anda tidak sadar tapi itu benar-benar bikin yang lain ikut tak nyaman. Eren contohnya." Kepala Armin mengarah ke kamar utama.

Yang tadi itu bentuk _perhatian_? Levi tak yakin si anak egois bisa sepeka itu.

.

"Jadi, siapa?"

"Ha?"

"Orang yang membuat Anda begini. Kuharap orangnya cantik. Atau tampan."

" **Armin.** "

.

* * *

 _._

 _Kurasa aku sudah bikin situasi jadi kagok._

 _Sori._

.

* * *

.

Ia tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Seine ketika melihat sosoknya. Awalnya ia tidak yakin namun begitu sosok itu mendekat, ia hampir tidak bisa mengambil napas dari oksigen dingin di sekitarnya, dan ia temui bahwa degup jantungnya melebihi kecepatan normal.

Aneh. Ia merasa aneh.

"Erwin." Gemetar dan ia harap itu karena cuaca. Cuma karena suhu udara saja.

"Hei." Cengir lelah juga rambut yang tak rapi. Degup bertambah. "Sori jadi begini. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin ke sini dan selama itu ponselku terus dalam mode pesawat terbang? Aku terbang dari Kongo, ngomong-ngomong."

"Terlalu jauh..." Suaranya teredam syal yang membelit leher. Ia ragu apa ia mau mendongak dan menatap kedua mata biru itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi..." Erwin memandang sekitar, lalu kembali menatap ke arahnya. "25 Desember, huh? Kurasa aku belum terlambat untuk memberi sesuatu."

Kedua tangan membentuk kepalan. Oh, ia marah. Dan bingung. Dan banyak perasaan lain. Tidak seharusnya Erwin di sini, tidak seharusnya pria (menakjubkan, sangat menakjubkan, dan bangsat) ini membuat hidupnya jadi begini. Levi merasa dipermainkan, dan untuk itulah, ia kesal.

"Kau―"

Sepasang lengan melingkar di bahu. Sesaat, Levi membatu. Ia kira akan ada badan besar yang ikut turun dan wajah yang mendekat, namun sepuluh detik berlalu dan tak ada satu kejadian pun yang seperti apa ia duga. Di atas syalnya ia melihat sebuah kalung berantai putih bermata hitam.

...Oh.

"Surpriiise." Jemari yang baru saja mengaitkan kalung di lehernya mekar. Begitu pula senyuman di wajah pria pirang. Levi dapati kosa kata terenggut dari pengetahuannya.

"Lihat, lihat, bandulnya dari obsidian, loh. Hitam, seperti hatimu." Erwin mengangkat lelucon yang pernah terselip saat mereka membahas tentang preferensi kopi sembari menggoyangkan alis. Betapa norak.

Sepasang safir, lalu batu hitam. Lalu kembali ke safir. Hembusan napas menjadi uap dari mulut yang setengah terbuka.

Ia pukul lengan atas lelaki itu. Berkali-kali. Dan keras.

"Ow, ow, Levi―"

"Kaubilang kita cuma teman." Ia seret kata-kata itu keluar dengan paksa. Ia hanya merasa harus mengingatkannya.

Sepi mengunjungi mereka sementara ia tertunduk. Kupingnya panas dan ia tak peduli.

"Teman tak boleh memberi hadiah untuk teman lain?" Terdengar kebingungan yang polos. Levi ingin berteriak.

Sangat nyaring hingga bayi Mikasa pun dapat mendengar dari dalam rahim. Sebebas ini isi pikiran lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, dan seharusnya ia tidak merasa _lebih_. Tidak boleh, jika ia tidak ingin terluka. Lelaki yang tak dapat ditangkap dan disimpan baik-baik _sangat berbahaya_ , karena mereka akan terbang ke segala arah dan hinggap di segala tempat. Tak ada kepastian.

(Lelaki yang tak dapat melihat apa yang jelas. Atensi berlebih yang ia berikan ketika mereka bertatap muka di Skyipr; sorot mata penuh harap. Levi pikir ia telah mencurahkan banyak usaha untuk itu.)

Namun itulah daya tarik Erwin, poin yang membuat Levi menjadikannya salah satu orbit sedari tiga setengah tahun lalu. Hingga siapa pun, baik pria maupun wanita, kehilangan warna jika sang petualang ada di benaknya.

Kebahagiaan yang jujur, Levi penasaran seperti apa. Kepribadian yang lurus, bagaimana melakukannya. Menatap setiap hal dengan pandangan positif, betapa susah ia praktekkan.

Ia hirup jejak-jejak emosi dari setiap cerita yang Erwin bagi padanya. Berpikir mungkin pada akhirnya nanti ia mengerti. Dan, _boy_ , betapa ia mengerti sekarang.

Mereka yang membiarkan dirinya bebas adalah orang-orang yang tidak dapat dikekang. Dengan aturan, atau bahkan hubungan. Batas negara— tak penting, jalan saja. Berlari. Kendarai angin. Tertawa.

Nikmati hidup.

Emosi itu begitu riuh. Meluap-luap. Yang akhirnya malah menyeretnya terlalu jauh dan ia jadi paham banyak hal. Hal-hal yang membuat pelupuknya basah. Ia sapu dengan lengan jaket sebelum Erwin menyadari.

"Dasar bodoh." Tolong yakinkan ia bahwa ucapannya barusan tidak terdengar sedih. Ia tak mau Erwin tahu. "Ini berlebihan."

"Aku tahu." Erwin tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah, seperti ingin menenangkannya. Seperti kata sayang. "Tapi kau berharga bagiku, jadi hadiah untukmu harus sesuatu yang istimewa."

Tuhan tolong ia.

.

* * *

.

Erwin memberi pesan bahwa ia sedang berada di Florida. Kali ini karena urusan pekerjaan.

Levi dapati pandangannya menuju barat.

.

* * *

.

.

.

(Suatu saat ini akan berakhir. Suatu saat lelaki itu akan berhenti.)

.

(Namun ia tak yakin dia akan kembali ke sini.)

.

.

.

* * *

" _Levi? Levi._ "

Desah takjub adalah hal yang paling jelas terdengar dari suara Erwin ketika menyebut namanya. Ia sedang membaca majalah di atas tempat tidur, bistro telah lama tutup dan kini saatnya beristirahat.

" _Sudah aku temukan._ "

Levi terdiam.

"Apa?"

Erwin seperti ingin mengumpulkan segala kegembiraan yang kini tengah ia rasa dalam kata-kata singkat. Memampatkan energi semesta membentuk sebuah bola kecil. " _Destinasi terakhirku. Aku..._ " Lelaki itu mengambil napas; agak susah, tersendat, namun kerlip di matanya menjelaskan lebih dari apa pun. " _Akhirnya aku punya._ "

Darahnya membeku.

"Begitu." Levi menaruh majalahnya di samping dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Punggungnya tertekuk. Tahun ke lima dan akhirnya lelaki itu punya tujuannya. Sangat fenomenal. Dan ia masih sendiri. "Di mana?"

" _Bhaktapur._ "

Menghisap udara lewat sela gigi, mengeluarkannya dengan tenang. Berusaha. "Jauh, ya."

(Ironi. Ironi, ironi, ironi. Tolong hentikan sebelum jiwanya mati.)

" _Yea, aku tau._ " Kekeh _boy-ish_. Seperti pertama kali saat Erwin mulai menarik hatinya. Dan kini ketika mendengar kekeh itu kembali, yang ia rasakan hanyalah dingin.

"Kedengarannya kau senang."

" _Ya._ " Jeda. Helium dalam balon karet yang gembos. Meledak. " _Ya. Sangat. Uhhh— Oh my, kurasa aku bakal bicara panjang lebar tak jelas kalau terus kulanjutkan. Intinya— ini sempurna. Aku bisa bilang ada semacam pengalaman spiritual selama aku berada di kota ini. Ya jelas saja sih, karena ini kota para Dewa._

" _Aku... sudah mengirimkan surat. Aku telah mengirimnya ke alamatmu. Pastikan kau dapat dan membaca isinya, ya. Ada hal penting yang kutulis di sana. Dan, uh,_ " Suara jeans yang bergesekan, hela kerutan kemeja. Semacam kesangsian. " _Dan ketika surat itu sampai padamu, mungkin―_ "

Ibu jari menekan tombol merah di saat yang sama ketika arah bola matanya beralih ke utara dan kepalanya tegap. Tak berfokus, hanya lurus.

Suatu saat ini akan berakhir. Dan lelaki itu memutuskan. Suatu saat. Dan berubah menjadi sekarang. Betapa waktu mengalir bagai air yang ketika datang, terasa bagai bah yang menghempas habis setiap jalan. Setiap mimpi.

Ia tahu pada akhirnya lelaki itu akan berhenti. Lebih tahu lagi bahwa tempat pemberhentiannya sudah pasti bukan di sini. Di tempat ini.

Bersamanya—

Karena bumi begitu luas, begitu banyak hal-hal menarik lainnya selain satu tempat saja. Entah Antartika, entah Hawaii— preferensi dan titik picu yang berbeda bagi setiap orang, dan Erwin pasti memiliki titik picunya sendiri. Hal yang membuatnya terikat. Entah kultur, keindahan alam, wanita—

Apa haknya untuk berteriak 'jangan'? Lelaki ini bebas. Ia pun bebas.

(Ia hanya memilih untuk tidak.)

(Ia ingin menyesal. Namun tahu itu takkan membalik keadaan.)

.

(Ia merasa tak berdaya.)

.

* * *

.

Bistro dibuka hingga larut malam. Ia sibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam aktivitas, dan entah bagaimana merawat tomat mini di ujung meja bar. Layar ponsel tak pernah berkedip. Ia sengaja mematikannya.

Ia ingin melangkah.

Dan tiba-tiba harus berhenti sejenak karena surat yang dijanjikan datang. Ia tatap amplop manila di tangannya selama beberapa detik, menit, sebelum menyimpannya di dalam laci meja. Mengelap tangan di apron lalu menghampiri sepasang konsumen yang memanggilnya.

Hari merangkak menjadi bulan. Pergantiannya setenang guguran kelopak mawar. Ia sedang membaca brosur terbaru pariwisata kota ketika kerincing yang sama berbunyi. Seperti hari-hari biasa. Seperti lima tahun lalu.

Membawa orang-orang baru. Dan yang lama pun akan kembali.

"Aku tak percaya kau memutus hubungan tiba-tiba."

Sekalipun tak bergerak, namun matanya terbeliak. Brosur tergenggam dan salah satu tangannya menopang dagu. Hari berjalan santai dan hilir mudik pengunjung yang datang masih dapat ditolerir. Kecuali seseorang bermata biru yang menghempas kedua tangan di meja bar.

Mulutnya terbuka sebagian. Menoleh begitu cepat hingga hal lain terlihat kabur kecuali pria berwajah tumpat memaku tatapan tajam padanya seakan ialah yang salah. Ia mendidih untuk tindakan itu, bukannya kebingungan.

Karena sekalipun komunikasi terakhir mereka minggu lalu, ingatan tentang malam itu masih segar dalam kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" Bukan umpatan, tapi terdengar seperti itu. Alis tebal mengerut untuknya, masih tidak mengerti juga. Giginya gemeretak.

"Mauku? Kau yang memulai―" Erwin memandang ke sekitar. Ada beberapa orang yang memberi perhatian kepada mereka, sebagian wajah-wajah lokal yang kebingungan. "Kita lanjutkan di luar. Levi."

Ia benci anggukan kepala itu. Benci dengan otoritas yang mendadak lelaki ini punya. Bagaimana bisa membuatnya bergerak patuh seperti pecundang? Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Mereka melangkah ke belakang bangunan hingga pintu darurat terlihat. Levi menyandarkan diri di tembok bata, menyilang kedua tangan. Erwin menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Apa apa denganmu?"

Levi memilih diam dan mengarahkan bola mata ke ujung sepatu. Lebih aman begitu. Tidak akan ada emosi yang meluap keluar, tidak akan ada keegoisan. Yang ada hanyalah kebebalan.

"Levi,"

"Kau gak pernah mengerti." Ups, ia tak dapat berhenti. "Nggak bisa mengerti. Kupikir," Tangannya menyusuri surai yang sehitam bandul kalungnya. Ah, ia lupa melepas. "Aku sudah cukup memberi banyak pertanda, tapi kau tetap―"

"Levi."

Kedua tangan tak lagi berada di mahkota kepala, malah digenggam oleh tangan lain yang tak ia kira sebegini besar mengungkung tangannya. Ia terkesiap.

"Hentikan, Erwin." Ia tidak mau merasa lebih dari yang ada. Sudah cukup.

"Levi, dengarkan aku." Terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat. Dan _cologne_ yang dia pakai― kenapa di saat seperti ini baru bisa berpenampilan rapi? "Apa kau sudah baca suratku?"

"...Belum." Akunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya," ia meneguk batu kasar, "gak ingin."

"Kenapa?"

Keras kepala. Keras kepala. Tarik lidahnya hingga putus dan kau akan merasa lega. Levi melakukan hal yang berkebalikan.

Merenggut kerah hingga wajah brengsek itu mendekat lalu menghantam. Panas, basah, bibirnya terbuka; melupakan perbedaan tinggi badan dan menggeliat hingga berhasil mengait lengan di leher. Menarik lebih lagi dan kepalanya terantuk, keras, karena ada tangan besar yang menangkup pipi dan membalas renjana. Tangan lain kuat membelit pinggang, mengangkatnya dan refleks paha mengunci panggul. Levi meraung pelan.

Mereka bertubrukan lagi. Ulang dan berulang. Lengan makin terkunci. Sorot mata saling beradu.

"Jadi," suara Erwin berat karena kehabisan napas. Bariton gelap yang mengikuti warna mata yang memburam. Ia dapat hidup dengan itu. "begini, ya."

Levi tak tahan untuk menyeringai lemah. "Dasar bodoh."

"Tidak. Kau yang bodoh." Bibir merah mengerucut. "Kau tak mau baca suratku."

"Apa bedanya? Palingan otakmu itu ga bakal jalan kalo engga dengan aksi."

"Padahal aku menyelipkan cincin dalam amplop itu."

Kelopak mata melebar. Bibir menyeringai tinggi.

"Tolong baca suratku, Levi."

.

.

.

Apa ada orang yang lebih _cheesy_ daripada orang ini?

.

* * *

.

 _Quit your job,_

 _Buy a ticket,_

 _Get a tan, fall in love,_

 _Never return._

.

* * *

.

"Siap?"

"A-aku gak―"

Senyum sumringah. "Nikmati saja."

Mereka terjun bersama.

.

.

* * *

 **Selesai.**

[ _I believe in the kindness of strangers._ ] The soul of this story.

Referensi Phineas and Ferb _Sidetracked_ wkwk tolong.

Dua bait bahasa Inggris itu dicatut dari grup Backpackers di Fb. (MEREKA KURANG AJAR BANGET KAN, TIMINGNYA KEBANGETAN.)

Duh Tuhan ini dikerjain ngebut banget en mungkin banyak yang salah soal fact negara-negara itu, so sorry.

(Btw, Bhaktapur: City of devotees.)

(But, seriously, this world is just the best like WhOA you could be more open-minded and happier when you traveling and meet local people I believe. And every place that you visit— goddamn what a way to live.)

Hope you enjoy it enough until the end just like me enjoy writing it. _(:33

 **[ SRI - 31.7.2014 ]**


End file.
